Chao Heroes!
by Maverick Omochao
Summary: Team Metal Chao has returned with a vengance! This time, Team Chao isn't alone. With three other teams on the prowl, this promises to be a fantastic voyage!
1. Bad News

_**Thanks to Mew Spice1, Maverick Omochao is back!**_

**Chao Heroes!**

**Chapter 1: Bad News**

A year has passed since the battles on Little Planet. The Neutral Garden was enjoying the harmony and tranquility when Scribbles walked in with the mail.

'Junk, junk, jun… Hey!' Scribbles wrote while looking at a letter. Flash and Ghost gathered around their pal.

" Team Chao, it's been awhile… Dr. Eggman has restored us and has given us a second chance. We will wipe out every life form on this planet and build a robotic utopia. If you want to try and stop us, we will be waiting for you…

Wraith." Ghost read.

" How can this be? Ghost, you vaporized Wraith yourself!" Flash asked.

' If what they wrote is true, the world is in danger yet again.' Scribbles wrote.

" That means only one thing… Team Chao is back in business! Let's go, boys!" Ghost whooped as the trio dashed out of the garden, leaving Spic fuming.

" Hey! Get back here! I hate it when he leaves me to save the world!" she yelled and chased after her husband. She ran out of breath near the Station Square Mall and watched her husband hop from rooftop to rooftop.

" There he goes again…" Spic sighed as the door slid open and two chao walked out.

" Hey there, sis!" Span said while Flame sat down.

" Have you seen Flash?" Flame asked Spic.

" Yeah… He, Ghost and Scribbles took off on another mission." Spic replied.

" I'm trying to find a man for your sister… I need help with this mission." Flame said.

" We should hunt those boys down! It's been awhile since we got some action!" Span yelled.

" Shall we quest for men, dear sister?" Spic asked with a smile.

" Let's…" Span replied as they ran off.

_**Well, sorry about the length! Two of the teams have been introduced!**_


	2. The Other Teams

_**Now to introduce the other two teams!**_

Chapter 2: The Other Teams 

" So this is the Egg Carrier's chao garden? It's got a nice view…" Trez said to himself as he stood atop the missile and gazed at the sea. He then had another memory of Erin.

" Come on, Trez!" Erin called. She was sitting in the pond of the Hero Garden wearing a bathing suit. Trez stood at the edge of the pool and shuddered.

" _I can't swim!" the little chao yelled. Erin walked to him and sat him in the water._

" _I won't let you drown. I'll teach you how to swim…" she said. At the end of the day, Trez got the hang of it and was swimming around his friend. The two ate ice cream and watched the sun set._

" Thank you, Erin." Trez said, unaware of the caped figure behind him.

" You are Trez, right?" the figure asked. Trez whipped around to see a robotic sonic chao wearing a crimson cape that matched his eyes.

" Who are you?" Trez asked.

" How quickly you forget. I am Abyss! I came to wipe you out!" Abyss sneered. Trez summoned his fire blade and charged at this robot. Abyss produced a blade from his arm and blocked the slash.

" What?"

" Surprised? The doctor gave me upgrades to boost my speed and power…" Abyss gloated. Trez delivered a slash to Abyss's torso. The blow left no mark on the metallic body. Abyss grabbed Trez by the throat and flew out to the ocean. The gray chao did his best to free himself from the robot's vice-like grip.

" Pathetic…" Abyss said and knocked Trez out. The robot chao dropped him into the water and flew off, leaving Trez floating back towards the island.

"Erin!" Trez yelled.

" _Trez, show the world the courage that you showed me. Bring hope to the world…" Erin gasped._

" _Don't leave me! Erin!"_

" _Good-bye, Trez…"_

" Erin!" Trez screamed as he awoke. He was lying on a comfy bed being watched by a baby dark chao. The baby's head ball turned into an exclamation point when a yellow chao girl walked in.

" Ah! You have finally awakened." She said and picked up the baby.

" Where am I?" Trez asked while trying to sit up. He winced in pain and decided against it.

" You are in my house on the island. I am Flora and this is Death. I do not know what happened to you in order to get those wounds." Flora replied. Trez used every ounce of strength to get out of bed and get to the door.

" Thanks for the help, but I need to get going…" the gray chao said as he started out.

" Not with out us! You need all the medical attention you can get!" Flora yelled after him. She scooped up Death and chased after him.

Meanwhile, the Star Garden was buzzing with excitement. Nebula sat in her chair, obsessing over Techno like she did everyday when Star ran in.

" Captain Nebula! We've received an emergency transmission!" she said.

" Galaxy, patch it through!" Nebula ordered to her comm.

" Ksshh…We're being held captive… We need your help! We're b…eng h…d at…" the transmission crackled.

" We've been cut off!" Galaxy reported. Nebula sat pondering about what she should do. The first thing that came to her mind was that Techno would take action.

" Let's go down to the planet!" the captain yelled as the trio dashed down to the hangar.

_**There! All four teams have been introduced! Review and watch for an update!**_


	3. Metal City

_**I'm thinking that the chao will mess around with some of the races in Sonic Riders!**_

**Chapter 3: Metal City.**

"Cool! Is this where I think it is?" Flash asked.

" Yup…this is Metal City!" Ghost replied while Scribbles looked around. The mute chao then noticed a group of Eggman's robots riding on hover boards and headed their way.

'Incoming!' Scribbles wrote as the gang drew closer. Ghost whipped out the Froaster and shot one off its board.

" Let's hop on!" Flash said. The trio of chao boarded the board when a green hawk zipped past them. Sonic and Knuckles were in hot pursuit. Once they figured out how to get it going, Team Chao's board rocketed past a sidewalk where two black chao and a red one stood.

" That was Ghost!" Spic exclaimed while watching her husband race past them.

" Where Ghost is, Flash isn't too far behind…" Flame sighed.

" But how will we catch up to them?" Span asked. Flame drew an arrow, sniped an Eggbot, and stole its board. Spic whipped out her sledgehammer while Flame hit the boost.

'Wheee! This is fun!' Scribbles wrote as their board drew closer to the group. Suddenly, Team Chao saw another board with three chao on it. One brandished a sledgehammer that they were all too familiar with…

" Hey, it's Spic and Flame!" Flash laughed. Ghost smiled until he saw the look in his wife's eyes. It was sort of a ticked-off look with a blend of excitement.

" Oh… crap. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Ghost screamed.

'Punch it, Flash!' Scribbles scrawled panicked. Flash hit the boost and sent the trio flying into Sonic who fell off his board and knocked over the group of Eggbots. The sounds of this calamity carried on to the ears of Trez.

" Wait for us!" Flora yelled after Trez.

" Did you hear that?" the gray chao asked. Death's head ball turned into a question mark while Flora shrugged her shoulders.

" What was it?" she asked.

" That was the sound of my rival, Ghost. We need to catch up to him." Trez replied as more Eggbots passed them. Trez totaled a robot and motioned for his partners to get on. Once they started, Flora noticed some robots on their tail. She procured two big leaves and used them to whip up some whirlwinds while Death just sat there, enjoying the ride. His head ball became a heart to let the team know he's having fun.

" Hit the boost! We're getting closer!" Trez yelled. Flora hit the boost button and sent the trio streaking past the pack. When Ghost looked beside him, he saw Trez along with a yellow girl chao and a baby.

" Hey, Trez! Long time no see!" Ghost shouted.

" Wanna race?" Trez asked with a devilish grin.

" Hang on…" Ghost replied while taking aim with the Froaster at Knuckles' board. When the trigger was pulled, the echidna was sent tumbling down the road only to meet Spic's hammer. Trez then hit the boost starting the race. The two teams were neck and neck when the green hawk decided to butt in. He whipped out two fans and slashed at the chao. Trez and Ghost grabbed a fan each. The hawk flung them off, but they crossed the finish line.

" And the winner is Team Chao!" the announcer cheered. Ghost and Trez shook hands before Spic showed up. She began to chase her husband while in the distance Wraith watched the scene.

" Enjoy the races… once the doctor finishes phase two of the plan, I will rule…" he said and vanished.

_**There will be some more races coming! Review!**_


	4. Birds of a Feather

_**Team Chao receives some help from the Babylon Rouges!**_

Chapter 4: Birds of a Feather 

The green hawk removed his goggles to reveal piercing blue eyes that were fixed on the chao.

" Who do you runts think you're dealing with?" he yelled. A purple swallow walked up beside him along with a gray albatross.

" Sorry! My bad…" Ghost said.

" It's on now! You have just crossed paths with the Babylon Rouges!" The hawk screamed at Ghost.

" Calm down, Jet! These chao didn't mean any harm! Just look at them!" the swallow said as she picked up Scribbles who gave Jet a wide-eyed stare.

" What are chao doing here?" the albatross asked. Ghost pulled out the letter from Team Metal Chao and handed it to Jet.

" What does it say?" the swallow questioned.

" Dr. Eggman has restored us and has given us a second chance… Dr. Eggman? That's the man who talked us into entering the EX World Grand Prix?" Jet said to himself.

" Team Metal Chao will stop at nothing to see us dead and the world ruled by Eggman. We need to stop them before someone gets hurt!" Flash explained.

" Exactly one year ago, Team Metal Chao attacked our chao garden and kidnapped my two kids…it was a brutal battle but we won." Ghost continued.

' If we don't find them, the world could be looking at the business end of a doomsday weapon!' Scribbles wrote.

" Jet, they could join us!" the swallow suggested.

" Not so fast, Wave! The Babylon Rouges are thieves! If you three want to join us, you need to steal something of value…" Jet said as he reached for his board. His eyes widened when he felt air. Ghost, Flash, and Scribbles sat on Jet's board while Ghost whipped out the Master Emerald.

" Well, I guess that means they're in…Right, boss?" the albatross asked.

" Yes, Storm… The chao are with us." Jet replied. Wave picked the trio up and carried them to her workshop.

Meanwhile, Nebula and her friends touched down on Earth.

" Galaxy, can you pick up any signal from the radar?" Nebula asked.

" Negative, captain. But I do sense something underground." Galaxy replied. Star looked and saw a chao tap on a brick wall twice. The wall opened up like a door and the chao walked inside.

" Um, guys. I saw something weird." Star said as she walked to the wall and tapped it twice. The wall opened up and the three ladies walked inside. Trez, Flora, and Death walked through the town looking for Ghost and a hotel for the night. Death's head ball turned into a swirl to let his teammates know that he was tired.

" Trez, Death's tired… We should find a place for the night." Flora said wearily.

" Good idea. We'll continue the search in the morning." Trez replied as they walked into a hotel.

" Ohhh! That Ghost! He said that he was going to save the world when he was really joyriding on a hover board! Just wait until he gets home!" Spic raged while Flame and Span walked behind her.

" I know where we can go!" Flame exclaimed as she ran to the same wall and tapped it twice. Inside was an underground chao city. It put you in the mind of a city at night. The three girls walked into a coffee shop.

" What is this place?" Spic asked, momentarily forgetting about her troubles.

" A coffee house. I like the atmosphere here. Come on, sit!" Flame replied, pushing her companions into chairs. The red chao walked to the counter where a blue see-through chao sat cleaning mugs.

" Hey, Flame! Don't sweat the rings; it's on me today! What'll it be?" The bartender asked.

" Three lattés and some cookies, Merv." Flame answered. Almost instantly, the order was filled and taken to the table.

" Spic, I saw the letter the boys got. The world really is in danger. Team Metal Chao has returned." Span told her sister while Flame passed out the coffee and cookies.

" Then, I was wrong… If that's the case, we need to give the boys all the support they need!" Spic said while taking a cookie.

" They need all the help they can get…" A metallic voice sounded as Abyss stepped inside the coffee shop. Spic whipped out her hammer while Flame nocked an arrow in her bow. The robotic chao stopped when he saw Spic.

" Ah, yes… I remember you. You're the wife of Ghost, aren't you?"

" What do you want, you monster?" Spic asked. Abyss slapped the hammer out of her hands and grabbed Spic by the throat.

" What do I want? First off, I want your husband and his pals dead… Tell him that we'll be waiting for them at the end of the Grand Prix… Or else." Abyss growled and turned his free arm into a blade. He then threw Spic to the ground and flew out.

" Are you okay?" Span asked her sister as she and Flame helped Spic up.

" We need to find the boys!" Flame stated. Spic felt the side of her face where she got a light cut and wondered if Ghost could prevail.

_**Review for the next chapter!**_


	5. The Race is On!

_**Time for some shaking up!**_

**Chapter 5: The Race is On!**

" Wow! You chao didn't do too badly with such an outdated board… Where did you get this thing?" Wave asked Ghost in her workshop.

" We sniped an Eggrobo and stole his board. It was fun until my wife showed up with her hammer." Ghost shuddered.

" You have a wife?" Storm asked.

" Yup, her name is Spic." Ghost replied.

" Same here, my wife's called Flame." Flash smiled.

" What about Scribbles?" Wave wondered.

' Single. Turns out there aren't many girls that like the silent type.' Scribbles wrote.

" You know, I never looked at chao like that." Jet said. Suddenly, Spic, Span, and Flame ran into the workshop.

" Spic, what happened?" Ghost asked.

" Abyss showed up. He said that Team Metal Chao will be waiting for you after the Grand Prix!" Spic gasped.

" So, in order to meet up with them, we need to stay in this race!" Flash grinned.

" Yes, we're ready to give you any support you need. Those overgrown toasters trashed my favorite coffee place." Flame said grimly. Ghost glanced at Jet who nodded.

" You're going to need some better boards than what you've got. Leave them here and take a walk for a few hours." Wave instructed.

In the hotel, Trez awoke from his slumber and looked over at the bed where Flora and Death slept. The gray chao swept his hand over Flora's head and stepped out on the balcony. The sun shone brightly on his face. Almost immediately, Trez's head began to ache fiercely.

" Is there something bothering you, Trez?" Flora asked as she walked out on the balcony.

" My head is killing me. Would you have something that can help?" Trez replied. Flora looked around the hotel room until she saw a plant with bright orange flowers and picked some leaves off of it. She then ground them up into a fine powder and gave it to Trez.

" Here, this should help." Flora said. Trez took it and gulped it down. Almost immediately, his headache dulled greatly.

" Thanks…" Trez said quickly. On the bed, Death woke up and stretched. His head ball became a heart when he saw Flora. The sight of her sent the little chao crawling onto the balcony where Trez hopped up on the railing.

" What are you doing?" Flora asked panicked.

" I'm going to get some breakfast. Do you want me to get you and Death anything?" Trez asked.

" Could you grab a mango for me and an orange for Death?" Flora asked. Trez nodded and jumped off the top floor of the hotel. The gray chao gripped a clothesline and swung to a palm tree. Trez then hopped onto the roof of a passing car.

" If he insists on stunts like that, he may need more medical attention than he does now." Flora sighed while Death giggled. Trez jumped onto the road and whipped out his board. Flora made him put it away after the race because it was too dangerous.

" What's this?" the gray chao said as he gazed at a big screen showing Ghost.

" A new team has entered the EX World Grand Prix! It is Team Chao, the infamous chao from the Neutral Garden!" the announcement blared. Trez grabbed the food and dashed back to the hotel. He had to use the elevator in order to reach the top floor.

" What kept you?" Flora asked.

" Sorry, but I just saw an announcement about those races. My friend Ghost is entering and I was wondering if we could enter." Trez said coyly.

" No, those races are dangerous. You could get killed along with your friend. I won't allow it!" Flora huffed.

" Look, I've already lost everything in my life. The only thing that keeps me going is memories of my other friend Erin as well as rumbles with Ghost. If you're not going to enter, I'll go by myself!" Trez vented as he grabbed his board and ran out.

" Captain Nebula, There is a hover board store!" Star pointed out.

" Techno sighting reported!" Galaxy barked causing Nebula to stop in her tracks and run at her crush.

" Techno, hi!" Nebula said cheerily.

" Nebula, what are you doing here?" Techno asked. Nebula noticed some board parts in the bag that Techno was holding.

" I'm thinking about entering this Grand Prix, but I kind of need a board. I was wondering if you could make me one, Please?" Nebula asked with a flirty tone in her voice.

" Sure, come with me to the Neutral Garden and I'll fix you one." Techno replied as the couple walked away, leaving Star and Galaxy.

" Picking up strong magnetic readings this way!" Galaxy reported as she pointed downtown. Standing there was a robotic chao with an etch-a-sketch.

'Who are you?' Scrawl sketched.

" We're Star and Galaxy! We are searching for a distress signal somewhere. Have you heard anything suspicious at all?" Star asked. Scrawl shook his head and bolted.

" Huh…That was strange…" Galaxy said then walked off.

_**Whew… Read and Review or else Spic will hunt you down!**_


	6. Egg Factory

_**It's time for the second round!**_

**Chapter 6: Egg Factory.**

" Done!" Wave exclaimed as she showed the chao their boards. Team Chao's board was a dark blue while the girls' board was a hot pink.

" What do you call them?" Flash asked while Ghost whistled.

" It's your board. You come up with a name!" Wave smiled.

" How about 'Chaoscaliber?'" Flash suggested.

' Nah, how about 'The Widowmaker'?' Scribbles wrote. Everyone nodded his or her approval. Spic circled her team's board.

" The best I can come up with is 'Heart of Fire'!" Flame said.

" Sounds good." Spic seconded. Suddenly, a beeping was heard.

" It's time for my next race." Storm grinned.

" We're going with you. Maybe we could find some info on what Eggman's real plans are." Ghost offered. The albatross nodded and walked out with his board.

Meanwhile, Flora ran through the streets calling for Trez.

" Trez! Where are you, Trez?" She yelled. Little did she know that Trez was perched on the rooftop tinkering with his board and thinking about Flora.

" It's strange… everything about her reminds me of Erin. She was worried about my safety? I've been in situations worse than this…" Trez said to himself as he picked up his board and vanished. Flora stopped near the giant monitor announcing the races.

" The next race is in Egg Factory! The competitors are: Storm, Knuckles, Team Chao, Team Flame, and Trez!" The announcer blared. Flora' eyes widened as she took off to the track.

At the Neutral Garden, Techno stayed up all night working on Nebula's board. The captain slept on a bed in the shelter while Techno sat out under the stars working. Morning came and the violet inventor was seen sleeping near the completed gear. Nebula took it, kissed Techno, and ran off to join her friends. Techno sat up, grinning from ear to ear from his "slumber".

" At last, the second round of the EX World Grand Prix has arrived. This race will take place in the scorching Egg Factory. First up is the powerhouse among the Babylon Rouges, Storm!" The announcer cried as Storm waved to cheering fans and gave a wink to Ghost and the gang, who were already on their boards.

" And the guardian of Angel Island and The Master Emerald: Knuckles 'Da Knux Man'!" The announcer continued. The contestants watched the countdown in eager anticipation. Flora arrived just in time to see Trez rocket out of the gate. Storm and Knuckles were neck and neck trying to either pull ahead of each other or to kill their opponent. Team Chao sighted Trez racing at breakneck speed. Trez summoned his fire blade while Ghost unsheathed his katana.

" Where's the girl at?" Ghost asked while blocking a swing.

" She was too afraid to go… I'm winning this race, Ghost!" Trez replied unaware of the sharp corner ahead of him. His board skidded and slammed into the wall causing Trez to hit. Flora watched this in horror but breathed a sigh of relief when Trez recovered and continued. Team Chao and Team Flame took a side of Knuckles and commenced the beating of the echidna. Spic broke her hammer over the guardian's head, Storm head butted Knuckles, and Ghost shot the board out from under him causing him to tumble along the road. Trez raced past when Knuckles looked up from the floor. The red echidna jumped back on his board and caught up with the gray chao.

" There's no way that a puny little chao is going to beat me in a race!" Knuckles growled and punched Trez with every ounce of power. Trez flew off his board and hit the ground at two hundred miles per hour. He rolled across the track, hit the wall, and lay still. Flora dashed onto the track to where her friend lay. She hoisted Trez onto his board when an Eggrobo sped close to them. An arrow tore through the metallic body and saved Flora. This distraction gave Flora enough time to get Trez out of there. Storm crossed the finish line and immediately checked on what happened.

Trez awoke to the sight of Flora, Ghost, and Death.

" Oh, my head… Who won the race?" Trez asked. Flora slapped him.

" You ungrateful little chao! You do not have a single clue who saved you from becoming the latest addition to the cemetery?" Flora fumed.

" Flora, you were right… I could've died during that race… I'm not strong enough to face Team Metal Chao…" Trez said solemnly. A yellow hand touched his gray hand. When Trez looked up, Flora stared at him calmly.

" I do not know about "you", but " we" can help Ghost to save everyone. If you are going to do something dangerous, I shall stand by you until the end and longer." Flora smiled. Trez grinned his cocky grin and took Flora's hand.

_**I'm going to skip to the desert course to hurry along to the final showdown! Review!**_


	7. The Villains Appear!

_**It's the final round of the EX World Grand Prix!**_

**Chapter 7: The Villains Appear!**

" Boss! I've found something in the factory!" Storm said excitedly while holding out a disk. Wave took it and loaded it into her laptop.

" It's a report from Dr. Eggman! It says: I've done it! I've found the approximate location of Babylon Garden and it's ultimate treasure. This time, neither Sonic nor those chao will stand in my way!

Entry: E-10001 Wraith.

Like a phoenix, I have risen from the ashes to seek vengeance. Ghost shall fall before my new power! Finally, the Eggman Empire will rise!" Wave read.

" So, Eggman's trying to steal from thieves? No way that's going to happen!" Jet huffed. Nebula ran up to the group followed by Star and Galaxy.

" It's almost time for the final race! I'll show Techno that I mean business!" Nebula whooped.

" Ghost, You better watch your back." Trez smiled as he, Flora, and Death rode to the stadium.

" Captain, we should follow suit!" Galaxy said. The three space chao raced across the sands.

" Be careful, Ghost." Spic warned as she embraced him and rode off.

" Ready for this?" Flash asked.

' All your base are belong to Team Chao!' Scribbles wrote.

" What you say?" Ghost joked as the trio sped to the starting line with the Babylon Rouges closely behind.

" At last, the final round of the EX World Grand Prix will take place in Sand Ruins! Contestants, get ready!" The announcer cried. Sonic glared at Jet and then at the chao.

' You have no chance to survive!' Scribbles wrote.

" Make your time!" Flash added.

" Ha Ha Ha!" Ghost finished as the signal went off starting the race. All of the racers rocketed out of the starting gate and into the blistering desert. Trez and Ghost pulled out ahead of the pack with the other two teams closely behind. Jet and Sonic were busy pummeling each other when Knuckles blew past them. Death saw the echidna gaining on them and tapped Flora. Flora smiled, pulled out two leaves, and whipped up a tornado in front of him. Knuckles dodged the column of swirling wind and edged into the gang of chao.

" Out of the way!" the guardian yelled. Ghost smiled and veered to Knuckles' right while Trez pulled in front of him. Spic's team took the left side and Nebula's team went behind him.

'You are on the way to destruction!' Scribbles wrote as the attack begun. Flora beat Knuckles with her leaves while Spic swung away with a brand new hammer. Ghost threw punches and Nebula zapped the echidna with a taiser. Finally, Trez whipped out a chain and tripped the poor guardian causing him to fall face first into sand. Ghost then turned his board around and rode full speed at Sonic.

" What is he up to?" Spic wondered as she and the other teams stopped to see the show. Ghost held out the sheath to his sword and clotheslined Sonic at three hundred miles per hour. Jet laughed at the spectacle as he took the lead. On top of the ruins, Wraith stood watching his rivals. The robotic chao's arms turned into rocket launchers and blew chunks of stone off the archway. Jet and Ghost pulled off some sick tricks using some of chunks as ramps.

" Round one goes to you, Ghost…" Wraith sneered and vanished. Jet crossed the finish line with the chao soon after still laughing about the assault on Sonic. The green hawk walked to an altar at the arena where the seven Chaos Emeralds sat.

" This is it!" Jet said to himself as he pulled out a translucent blue box. The seven Emeralds shot a beam of light at this box. The box then sent a beam out of the arena and focused it on the sand. Suddenly, with a massive tremor, a palace rose out of the sand. The palace rose high into the air. Scrawl flew by and snatched the box from Jet who was too absorbed with the palace rising.

" Ho, ho, ho! Now I'll get the treasure of Babylon Garden!" Eggman crowed as he flew by the crowd in his pod. Wraith shot at the wall, causing a rain of stone to cover the chao.

" Nothing can stop me now!" Wraith cackled as he and his two teammates flew in the direction of Babylon Garden.

**_Is this the end? Review and find out…_**


	8. Anything You Can Do

_**Team Metal Chao shows off some upgrades! **_

Chapter 8: Anything You Can Do 

The pile of rocks blew apart revealing Trez holding a Chaos Emerald with the rest of the chao huddled closely by him. A pale blue aura surrounded them.

" How do you like my Chaos Barrier? It's my ultimate defense." Trez asked while pocketing the Emerald. He then helped Flora to her feet as Ghost, Flash, and Scribbles grabbed the rest of the Chaos Emeralds.

" Are you alright? Your power is slightly weaker." Flora asked Trez concernedly.

" I'm fine. The Chaos Barrier took more energy than expected." Trez replied.

" Let's go! It's time to end this once and for all!" Ghost announced. The teams tore across the sands and boarded Babylon Garden. Flame saw Eggman riding a scooter with Team Metal Chao on the back. She then shot out the back tire with a well-placed arrow causing the doctor to spin out of control. The robotic chao touched down, ready to rumble.

" There was no way you could have survived that… So, you're more than just chao." Abyss growled.

' It's time that we pay you back for the pain we endured a year ago.' Scrawl sketched.

" Now, you will feel the true powers of Team Metal Chao!" Wraith yelled.

" Let's go!" Ghost ordered his pals. Wraith smiled as his arms turned into Gatling guns and opened fire on the chao. Flash took a Chaos Emerald and used the Chaos Barrier to deflect each bullet.

" Ghost needs our help! Let's go, Flora!" Trez called. The gray chao summoned his fire blade and jumped into the fray. Spic and her team got involved trying to do at least some damage to Wraith.

" Are you done playing?" Wraith smiled.

" We're not doing a thing to them!" Flash gasped.

" It's time to go super!" Ghost said. When Trez went super, only one thought went through his head: Protect Flora. As if reading his mind, the power of the Emeralds formed an aura around Flora, turning her neon yellow. Wraith said nothing but nodded at his partners. Abyss turned into a cannon and attached to Wraith's arm. Scrawl turned into leg attachments and hooked onto the white robot.

" Now, you feel my true strength!" Wraith yelled as he began to charge energy. Scrawl dug into the ground, anchoring Wraith in place.

'What's that?" Scribbles wrote.

" That's a charged particle beam gun!" Trez gasped.

" Hm…who will die first? How about…" Wraith wondered while taking aim at different chao. He finally fired the beam towards Flora. Flora stood there, paralyzed by fear.

" Look out! Chaos Barrier!" Trez screamed as he threw himself in between Flora and the beam with the Chaos Barrier. After the beam fired, Abyss and Scrawl returned to normal. Trez stood where he was, breathing heavily. He was holding his right arm that refused to move.

" Speed formation!" Abyss growled as Wraith turned into a speed booster and Scrawl became a sword. Ghost and Flash darted in to fight Abyss, but soon found that they couldn't hit him. Every attack hit an afterimage of the fleeting bot. Ghost closed his eyes and listened for the sound of the speed booster. The super chao threw a punch, hitting Abyss. Wraith and Scrawl detached from their metallic companion.

'It's my turn! Flight formation!' Scrawl wrote while Abyss became a pair of metal wings and Wraith became a pair of gauntlets. The mute robot then took to the skies with Scribbles in pursuit. The two were suspended in the air, throwing punches at each other.

' It's no use! It's like I'm shadow boxing!' Scribbles thought and took off. Scrawl dove at the mute chao and delivered a mighty punch to his back. Scribbles hit the ground, writhing in pain.

'Hm, all too easy!' Scrawl sketched as he stepped on the grounded Scribbles. Meanwhile, Flora examined Trez's arm. She then tore off a tiny piece of her leaf and gave it to Trez.

" What does this do?" Trez asked.

" This leaf can be used as a cure-all. It only grows once in five years." Flora explained. Trez gulped it down and watched as his arm healed. The gray chao dashed to the fight and delivered a flaming punch to Scrawl's head causing him to stumble back. Flora slipped in and gave Scribbles a piece of the leaf.

' Did you do something?' Scrawl sketched.

" Yup… I'm just warming up." Trez grinned. Wraith separated from Scrawl.

" Don't make me laugh. You are still tired out from going super. If you try doing anything else, you'll kill yourself." Wraith stated coldly.

" If I'm going to die, I'll take you three with me! It's time you felt the power of the Apocalypse!" Trez roared as he whipped out a Chaos Emerald.

_**The Apocalypse? What does Trez mean? Review and find out!**_


	9. Someone to Protect

_**Trez unleashes the Chaos Apocalypse!**_

Chapter 9: Someone to Protect 

" You're not fooling anyone. Are you telling me that you would sacrifice yourself in order to protect these miserable humans?" Abyss asked.

" I don't care about the humans or myself. But, I have someone to protect and if it means my death to keep her safe then so be it!" Trez yelled as he transferred every ounce of power into the Chaos Emerald. Flora looked at her friend in terror.

" Trez! Do not do this! What if you fail?" Flora reasoned.

" Then, I will not fail! CHAOS APOCALYPSE!" Trez roared as the seven Chaos Emeralds rose into the air. Storm clouds brewed above Babylon Garden as a rain of fireballs struck Team Metal Chao with astounding force. The epicenter of the assault was engulfed in flames that then exploded, blasting Trez into the corner. Flora immediately ran to check on her friend.

" Are you alright?" Flora asked worriedly as she helped Trez up.

" Ow… Never mind me, did I get them?" Trez replied while holding his crushed right arm. When the smoke cleared, Team Metal Chao still stood.

" What! Trez didn't do a thing to them!" Flash gasped.

"No, There is a slight fracture in the back of their armor." Ghost informed as the Chaos Emeralds dropped out of the sky. Flash gathered the seven gems and crammed them into the Froaster except for one.

" Hey, Ghost! Do that Chaos move where you throw an Emerald at someone and it explodes as soon as they catch it!" Flash said out loud making sure that Team Metal Chao didn't see the wink. Ghost got the message, took the Emerald, put enough power into it to make it glow, and threw it. Wraith sidestepped it and didn't notice when Ghost aimed the Froaster at the gem. The shot traveled past Wraith's leg.

" You missed with that shot." Wraith smiled. The robotic chao then noticed his nemesis grinning from ear to ear.

" I never miss…" Ghost laughed. The beam hit the Emerald with full force. The gem amplified the power of the shot and scattered the super shot everywhere causing the metallic armor of Team Metal Chao to crack even more. Scribbles delivered a punch to Scrawl's jaw and iced his feet to the ground. Flash knocked Abyss down and began to pummel him with lightning charged fists. The sonic chao unleashed an electrical wave to paralyze his foe. Ghost unsheathed his katana and sliced through Wraith's body, separating his legs from his torso.

" P-please spare me… I'll leave you all alone! Just let me go!" Wraith begged.

"Why should we show you the mercy that you didn't show anyone else? If I let you go, you'll try to pull the same stuff again!" Ghost yelled. Trez stood up and began to charge energy into his crushed arm when a yellow hand lifted his arm up to his target. When Trez looked beside him, Flora held his arm up while focusing her energy into it.

" Ready?" Trez asked.

" Ready!"

" GO! Burning Gale!" the two chao yelled as they unleashed a maelstrom of fire and wind at the three robots. The metallic bodies melted into puddles and vanished.

_**It's over… the last chapter will end this story! Review.**_


	10. The Rivals Part

_**Time to end this story!**_

**Chapter 10: The Rivals Part.**

" It's over…" Ghost said while looking at three chips on the ground. Flash picked them up and examined them while Nebula scanned one.

" This is what was giving off the distress signals! It was a fake all along!" the captain moaned.

" These are Team Metal Chao's memory chips! As long as these things exist, those three will keep coming back!" Flash exclaimed. Trez snatched the chips from the sonic chao and crushed them. The gray chao then turned to Flora.

" I didn't know that your element was wind." Trez said.

" It's not. When I healed your arm, I must have awakened some kind of latent power within you." Flora explained.

"So, Where are you headed?" Ghost asked Trez.

"I've gotten a home at the Egg Carrier garden with Flora." Trez replied as he took Flora's hand. Death's head ball turned into a heart while he crawled at his new father.

" That's so sweet!" Spic cooed.

'Whatever happens, I will not cry. You cannot make me cry." Scribbles wrote as tears welled up in his eyes.

" Well, we should get going!" Flame said as she pulled out her board. Ghost and Trez hopped on their boards and rode at each other and leaped into the air. Both rivals looked back at each other before they rode off.

Meanwhile, someone was watching Ghost from a screen.

" Bravo, Ghost… You have won this round, but we shall see your demise…" a shadowy figure said in a smooth voice.

**The End…or is it?**

_**Looking forward to the next story? I promise it will come soon.**_


End file.
